In this application we are requesting support for the ninth Gordon Conference on Myelin to be held in Il Ciocco, Barga, Italy, between May 4th and 9th 2008. Our understanding of the biology of myelinating cells in the nervous system continue to expand rapidly. Since the last meeting in Ventura, USA, in 2006 there has been a significant move towards utilizing the insights gained from the basic biology of myelinating cells in the development and understanding of the potential for myelin repair in the adult CNS. The realization that the adult CNS contains populations of stem cells and neural precursors capable of generating new myelin has propelled studied on the genesis and differentiation of myelinating cells to the forefront of biomedical research. The program for the 9th Gordon Conference on Myelin "Development and Diseases of Myelin" is designed to capitalize on these advances and further accelerate research in this area. We have attempted to reduce overlap with speakers of previous meetings and expand the areas that will be covered. The health of the field of myelin biology research depends on a dynamic group of investigators and this is driven largely by promoting young, newly independent scientists. We have made a concerted effort to invite investigators at the junior faculty level to be speakers at this meeting. The more senior investigators have been encouraged to act as session chairs and provide overviews of the field. This will allow the young investigators a unique opportunity to present their work, and become known to their scientific peers. Few other venues offer such an opportunity. Appropriate attention will be paid to ensure gender balance in the roster of speakers. We are also committed to fostering trainees in the field of myelin biology and to specifically encourage their participation we will offer support for travel and/or conference fees as funds permit. All attendees will be expected to contribute to an oral presentation or present a poster. We believe that poster sessions are a key element in fostering productive interactions between scientists with different expertise. To ensure extensive interaction at the poster sessions and between researchers at different levels of their career and with different expertise we will designate a group of senior scientists to act as "poster judges" and award financial support toward conference fees and/or travel costs to those presenters of posters considered to be exceptional. In keeping with the goals of the Gordon Conference such interactions will provide impetus and direction to the field of myelin biology. This meeting highlights the advances made in research on myelin, which are important both for our understanding of basic mechanisms of brain development and function and for its relevance to numerous de/dysmyelinating human diseases, such as multiple sclerosis in the central nervous system (CNS) or Charcot-Marie Tooth disease in the peripheral nervous system (PNS). Our understanding of the biology of myelinating cells in the nervous system continues to expand rapidly, with a particular focus on the fact that the adult CNS contains populations of neural stem/precursor cells capable of generating new myelin. This highlights the potential clinical implications for our investigations on myelination and remyelination. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]